deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman vs Onslaught
Description DC vs Marvel, again. Will Superman overpower Onslaught, or will the Man of Steel have to behold his mighty hand? Intro Boomstick: I'm bored. Wanna do something? Wiz: Superman fight? Boomstick: Superman fight. Wiz: Who should he fight though? We've done so many. Dr. Doom vs Superman, Thanos vs Superman, Superman vs Godzilla, Superman vs Doctor Manhattan, Superman vs Galactus, Boomstick: Oh, speaking of the final boss of Marvel vs Capcom 3, there's a new MvC game coming out! How about we make him fight another final boss from Marvel vs Capcom! Wiz: That actually would be a good idea. A- Boomstick: Superman vs Abyss it is! (Silence) Wiz: Who's Abyss? Boomstick: You know, the guy from Marvel 2? Wiz: Oh, that one. There are just so many characters named "Abyss" I've lost track of that barley planet level literal suit of armor. I was trying to say "And the strongest character we haven't used yet is Onslaught" (Cricket sounds) Boomstick: Oh, that guy! Anyway, (Music comes back on) Boomstick: Superman, the man of steel! Wiz: And Onslaught, the manifestation of the frustration of both sides of the mutant conflict. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Superman Wiz: What can we say about Superman that hasn't been said? Deadpool: How about you're "Unlimited Power" feat is a pile of bias? Boomstick: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! Deadpool: The 1st, 2nd and 3rd walls. I'm a Marvel character, so I'm naturally a Marvel Fan. Lemme show the nice people the rest of the comic. Wiz: Well, guess this means we're making another rematch. Boomstick: Yep. Wiz: But later. For now, yes. You are right. Superman failed to move the floating book of infinite pages and Green Lantern was the one who lifted Specture. Boomstick: Not to mention neither one had unlimited weight. Sorry guys. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Onslaught Deadpool: Man, I love this voice changer! What, did you think those two would really admit that one of their fights where wrong on an episode? PAH-LEASE. Ben (In another room): So then he'll be slammed through a red star, an- wait, what was that noise? Deadpool: Oh, gotta go! Chad: Alright, who is it? Ben: Odd, guess it was just our imagination. So, ready to shoot Onslaught's bio? Chad: Yep! Cool, they left the script on the table! Alright *Clears throat* Boomstick: How's my Boomstick voice? Ben: Good. I'd better get my voice ready to. *Ahem* Wiz: How's this? Boomstick: That's good. Now, let's get this shit started! Wiz: Professor X, one of the most powerful mutants and the trainer of the X-men. Boomstick: Magneto, before becoming, well, Magneto, was a close friend to Charles. Wiz: But, their different thoughts on Mutant equality, Xavier thinking that Mutants should be equal to humans while Max thought that Mutants should rule, if not be the only living humans, due to their superior abilities. Boomstick: Nobody tell him about Juggernaut. Juggernaut: I'm not a mutant! Wiz: Anyway, after Magneto ripped the adamantium from Wolverine's bones, the Professor had had enough and erased Magneto's memory when he didn't have his helmet on. Boomstick: But, some of Magneto's bad guy vibe or something got into the psychic's head and combined with the negative emotions he had pent up for, not one, not two, but THREE FUCKING DECADES. Wiz: This created an immensely powerful being in the astral plane known as Onslaught. Boomstick: Not only that, but Magneto got his memory back eventually. Talk about a shitty day. Wiz: But, Onslaught remained passive for a long time as Professor X's frustration grew. This grew to the breaking point when a young mutant was killed just outside the school he ran and secret base for the X-Men. Wiz: Onslaught can use a combination of Xavier and Magneto's powers, able to read and erase minds and control metal, as well as his own powers like Teleportation and- Boomstick: EXPLODING MIND LASERS!!! Wiz: Yes, that. Onslaught will also always be able to come back as long as Magneto and Professor X's brains are both intact. Boomstick: Hell, they don't even need to be alive! Wiz: Onslaught has come back for numerous reasons, be it the combination of Xavier and Magneto's powers, possessing people, including the likes of Thor and Hulk. Boomstick: And even a clone of a Nazi stealing a dead Charles' brain. Seriously. Wiz: Onslaught also can grow more powerful by absorbing the powers of Mutants, such as that time when he absorbed the powers of the reality warping 8-year-old Franklin Richards. He has flung Juggernaught across the planet and it always takes at least the X-Men and Avengers together to defeat him. No matter what he is, when Onslaught is on your world, you will know his name and fear it. Onslaught: Free will is a privilege. Not a "right". Pre-Battle It was a normal night in the city. People where walking, cars where driving, then from out of nowhere a mysterious red and purple entity, their face in shadow. ???: NO ONE IS SAFE! The mild mannered reporter Clark Kent saw the chaos from a distance away. Clark Kent: This looks like a job for Superman! The reporter ran into a phone booth, then a red and blue figure emerged from it. Citizens where running away from Onslaught, who was using his magnetic powers to throw cars at them. Suddenly, one of them looked into the sky. Citizen: Is it a bird?! At this moment, Onslaught also looked at the figure in the sky. Other Citizen: Is it a plane?! Other Other Citizen: Wait, why are you two so exi- oh forget it. No! It's Superman! The crowd cheered as the red and blue superhero flew to the ground. Superman: Now, tell me who you are, fiend. (Cue Onslaught Intro) ???: Fine then. Before your death, I shall grant you that much. Know my name and fear it! The figure's face came out of the shadows. ???: I AM ONSLAUGHT! FIGHT! (Cue Theme of Onslaught I) Onslaught used his powers of magnetism to throw a car at Superman, who easily caught the car and threw it back at Onslaught. Onslaught then turned the car into separate pieces of metal and launched them at Superman. Onslaught: Magnetic Tempest! Superman froze the metal in place with his freeze breath and dashed into Onslaught at full speed. Onslaught backed off a little. Superman then held Onslaught back with his Heat Vision. Onslaught then threw another car behind Superman at the civilians. Superman sees this and backs off of his attack to save the bystanders before Onslaught shot a massive laser. Superman then uses the car to block the laser. The citizens started to run, but Onslaught simply teleported and unleashed a shockwave of electromagnetic energy, killing all of them and harming Superman in the process. Superman: They where innocent! Onslaught: Hmph! Onslaught dashed towards Superman, grabbing him and slamming him on the road. Superman retaliated with full power heat vision. Onslaught: I see you now know I'm not to be toyed with. You may be mighty, but you have only seen a fraction of my power! Onslaught started glowing with energy. Onslaught: You see, I was chasing a pest here. And not long before I came here, I caught him. (Cue Behold My Mighty Hand (Onslaught II Remix)) Onslaught grew in size, his helmet no longer on his head, revealing a skull-like face. Onslaught: PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THE POWER OF THE THREE STRONGEST MUTANTS ON EARTH! Onslaught shot a mind blast and Superman countered it with his heat vision. The resulting explosion engulfed the whole city in flames. Superman: I guess I don't have much to lose. Superman flew into the air Onslaught: Not so fast. Onslaught flew after the Man of Steel. Superman was, in fact, flying towards the sun. Onslaught then closed his eyes while in persuit. The camera zooms in on Superman's head. Superman (Thinking): I'm gonna need more power to defeat this, thing. Onslaught: So, Onslaught teleports in front of Superman. Onslaught: Your powered by the sun, am I correct? Superman: How did you?! Onslaught: BEHOLD MY MIGHTY HAND! Onslaught punched Superman, causing him to fly through multiple asteroids, one planet, then a red star. Then Onslaught teleported in front Superman's path and then shot another mind blast at him. Onslaught: KNOW MY PAIN AND ANGER! Superman regained his ground and flew into the distance. Onslaught: Running away, are we? Onslaught teleported in front of Superman again. Superman: Not this time. Superman unleashed a powerful punch on Onslaught's face and then flew past him. Superman flew into a blue star and gained power. Suddenly, a force grabbed on to him and forced him out of the star. Onslaught: My power is beyond your understanding, meat. Onslaught then fires a massive beam at the star, causing it to go supernova. Onslaught then held Superman in place while teleporting away. Superman then breaks from the power and absorbs the solar energy of the Supernova. Onslaught teleports back to Superman. Onslaught: I'm surprised your alive. Superman: You shouldn't be. I absorbed the solar energy of the supernova, making me more then powerful enough to get rid of you. Goodbye Onslaught. Superman unleashes a massive blast of heat vision. Onslaught: ARGH! The blast fades, and Onslaught is gone. Superman: It's finally over. How am I gonna explain this to the justice league? Suddenly, Superman freezes in place and starts seemingly feeling pain. Onslaught: Free will is a privilege. Not a "right." Onslaught gains full control of Superman. Onslaught: You where foolish to face me. Aftermath Superman is seen killing the Justice League. K.O. (Cue Marvel vs Capcom staff roll) Boomstick: Damn! That was brutal! Wiz: Onslaught wins this battle for a number of reasons. The first reason is that he can take on almost EVERY superhero in the Marvel Universe. Boomstick: Multiple of them, like Thor and Hulk, would give Superman a run for his money anyways! Wiz: Even if Superman was capable of defeating Onslaught, nothing was stopping him from reading, manipulating and even controlling Superman's mind. He's never been shown to have resistance to such powers and it could give Onslaught the ability to know that Superman was powered by solar energy or his weakness to Kryptonite. Boomstick: Superman was winning, but he couldn't keep the situation under his control. Wiz: The winner is Onslaught. Next Time Remember these videos? What came first? The red badass or the blue badass? Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant